Mario: Book One
by VladikG2000
Summary: Mario faces Princess Peach's hand in marrige and his devotion to his new found love.


****

All of the contents included in this story have no intentional similarities with Nintendo of America. Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach are all names belonging to Nintendo of America.

Mario once again defeated Bowser with his strength and power, and once again the Mushroom Village is safe and proud of Mario.

"Hooray, Mario!" yell the people of Mushroom Village. "Hooray for Mario and his good deeds!"

In the late afternoon of the day, the Mushroom Village's King, King Toadstool, invited Mario and all of his friends to attend a special party planned by the village's people. 

"We want to thank you as much as we can Mario," cheers the K. Toadstool. "Therefor, we must celebrate your gratitude toward our people."

As usual, Mario had no choice but to accept K. Toadstool's invitation. As mid-night approached the village, Mario knocked on the castle's doors three times. A maid opened the door, yet Mario stood in place with his feet frozen to the ground, his mouth dropped out, and his eyes wide open in pleasure and delight. He was admiring the maid. She was a young lady who had been working with the castle for quite some time now.

"Oh, Mario!" she jumped up. "You're just in time. We can't have this party without you, you know."

Luigi, who was right beside Mario, was rolling his eyes around in circles, as his boredom grew large.

"Mario!" he yells. "Well, don't just stand there, go inside!"

Mario finally shakes his head and blushes with a strong, red color on his cheeks. Although trying hardly, Mario could not keep his eyes off the young lady. Without warning, Mario took her hand and kissed it moistly with delight. He admired her caressed skin and tanned, slim body. He loved the way her chest stood out from the rest of her figure, and how her long, moist legs seemed to reflect from the light. He enjoyed the look of her deep-blue eyes and soft, silky dark-blonde hair. The scent of her skin filled Mario's nose with delight pleasure.

"Why, thank you, Mario." She said, also blushing. "How nice of you."

"Mario!" Luigi interrupts. "Can you please hurry up!"

Finally, Mario releases her soft hand and takes a long glance at her short white skirt, showing off her extremely wanted body and sexy, muscular legs. 

"Oh a' sorry." Finals Mario. "I must now go a' inside."

They both smile as Mario began to approach the inside of the castle. 

"That way." She leads Mario, Luigi, and some of his other friends. She finally approaches two tall, wooden doors with a heavy bronze handle. "It's this way."

Mario purposely lays his hand on her tight ass and releases it.

"Huh!" she mumbles.

"Oh boy." Thinks Luigi.

As Mario entered the room, he saw a rather large table, with fifty chairs on each side and one enormous, gold-plated chair on each end.

"Oh, Mario!" cheers K. Toadstool. "How pleasant it is to see you!" 

He directs Mario to one of the large chairs. 

"Please sit down, my dear friend." He escorts Luigi to the chair right beside the maid. Mario puts a slight grin on his face. Once all of his friends took a seat, K. Toadstool sat down on the other gold-plated chair. He, then everyone, held their cups in the air, which were full of thick, strong flourished wine, and says,

"To Mario, our one and only trusted and loyal defender of this honorable village."

Every one cheers for Mario!

The maid and Mario's eyes connect once again. They both blush. Beside Mario sits Princess Peach with her beautiful, white gown. 

"Everyone, everyone!" commands K. Toadstool with his wife, Queen Toadstool. "Out grateful daughter, Princess Peach, has once again been saved with Mario's help. And, it is also certain that their affection for each other has also grown." 

Mario's eyes lower as he watches the maid lower her jealous grin.

"This leads to good news," begins K. Toadstool. "For Toadstool has agreed to marry Mario tomorrow!" 

Everyone at the table cheers except the maid and Mario himself. 

"Mario," asks K. Toadstool. "Do you agree to marry my daughter and become Prince of all of Mushroom Kingdom? It is certain that you will be an honorable King once I parish and hold your loyal commitment."

Mario suddenly pauses, thinking of what to say. He would enjoy marrying Princess Peach and becoming Prince of Mushroom Kingdom, but he also secretly loves the maid that he had just met. Mario suddenly shuts his eyes, stands up, puts a smile on his face, opens his eyes once more and says,

"I do."

****

End


End file.
